level headed
by chrisnickyv15
Summary: poison ivy aka Pamela isley has been missing for a few days but now our heroes knows a secret MADE NEW CHANGES TO THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT BETTER. I hope you enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think. Some romance will be in here, but i promise you action will sure happen as well.
1. freed

It's quite…where am I?. Ivy looks to her left than her right confused on what just happened it's all a blur, everything went wrong…but she never felt better.

Ivy: what did you do!

Months Earlier…

It's been weeks since anyone has seen ivy around; she left behind everything... everything that she ever had leavening no trace left behind. Harley, joker, or Harvey haven't seen or heard from her since she escaped Arkham. detectives questioned the inmates thinking that they may have an in-tell where she could have headed.

Harley: ...Buzz off...

Joker: I aint got nothing but when you do find our little weed friend tell her the police are the least of her troubles

Harvey: rumors have it she planned to visit freeze at his lab when she got out of this joint, something about a big experiment he wanted to try on her...after hearing what freezes plans were I would like to see the outcome myself.

the GCPD headed towards Victor's lab but when they began to question him he swore that after he had tried the experiment on ivy but things decide to go in a different path

Victor: she wanted me to do something out of my power I told her that it was a stupid thing to even talk about let alone even do but she threatened the love of my life so I had to…I started to do a couple test and than while the blood transfusion was going on..the computer it over loaded. After the explosion I tried to see if she was ok but when the smoked cleared she was gone

He hasn't seen ivy since. The police than decide with all the evinced they had to send out not a warrant on poison ivy for breaking out of jail and life endangerment. They all searched high and low but yet There was still no sign of her anywhere in Gotham, Gordian sent out email to other cities to make sure if she an she didn't get to far. Gordian was about to cut his losses and call the search off but he had one last hope; he had flashed the bat signal in the sky but what he didn't know was that HE was already there

Batman: She not at her garden house. I've went as soon as I heard about Pamela but when I got to her garden it was ruined. Pots smashed and all her plants where gone, I'm going to keep searching I already sent back up to check the last possible place. But before anything get any further I need to know why you are looking for her.

Gordian tried get his consideration back after getting startled by batman. He stood in the shadows as he kept his distance from the dark knight and rubs the back of his neck not knowing what do or even to say

Gordian: I really hope you know what you're doing. I got a word from Arkham saying that freeze did some kind of experiment to her and then poof gone. God knows what that could have done to her for all we know she could have gone on a killing spree or she could even be somewhere dead.

Meanwhile at an old apartment building downtown Nightwing just arrived quickly giving the whole building a scan for any possible sign of ivy but unsuccessfully he found nothing.

Nightwing: Come ivy…where are you?

Nothing…He was about to check in with batman to tell him there's no sign of her when something small caught his eyes, a curtain blowing out of an open window with its lights on shadowing a familiar women figure against the building across from it. He goes to it in curiosity seeming that the figure appealed to him more than usual, he stays quite and hears a soft humming of tune and water running from a sink foist. He peaks in through the curtains to see anything or anyone but only saw the figured women watering a plant as she set it to the side with such a gentle touch.

Nightwing: gotcha. ..I knew you wouldn't leave town without saying bye.

Nightwing had enough evidence to know it was ivy and quickly gets his escrima sticks out, he peaks in further moving the curtains away to give him an easy entry. his heart pounds as he see her picking a leaf off the mint plant and tasting it, she smiles as it leaf leaves her lips. Nightwing then takes his chance and pounces out rolling into the floor of the apartment.

Nightwing: you're a tough lady to find ivy. Now back up from the plant and turn around

The women stunned and frighten holds her hands up and turns around slowly. Nightwing slowly puts down his weapons as she turns to face him.

Nightwing: ivy?…is…is that you

A/N:(sorry it short guys promise you it will get longer)


	2. ironic

Nightwing was still shocked as his weapons hit the floor ivy stood still as she heard the thud of his sticks hit the ground. Her green skin was replaced with a pale texture color almost un-normal looking, her lips shimmed in the light they were pink for all the toxins that made them green was drained out of them. Her beauty still renamed as it attracted nightwing more as he walked toward her; she looks into his blue eyes behind the black mask stepping back with fear ivy was still not sure what he was going to do or what he was thinking. he stopped a couple feet away admiring her new look and smiled liking what he saw, He cleared his throat

Nightwing: I'm sorry...it's just I thought that you were ...I can't believe that's really you *she smirks and Looks down at her hands, he reaches up to her face * has anyone else seen you like this?

Ivy: NO!

She snapped at him turning away before his hand touched her. She grabs on to the railing of the counter and hangs her head almost ashamed of what she has become. Night stays back still not sure of what to do

Ivy: Richard...no one knows…about what I've become...that's why I've been hiding.

She sighs almost as if it hurt her chest to even speak about what happened

Ivy: after Victor helped me… changed me…he gave me his word that he knows nothing about my where about...i just couldn't...couldn't let anyone see me like this . I've hid here for months…no contact with anyone…or anything

She turns to look at the plant still having some hope it would react to her thoughts or even her touch. He goes to her feeling safer as she opened up to him, he takes his mask off and lifts her chin whipping away her tears

Night: but why hide Pam...if it's ok if I call you that

Ivy: you don't understand...I may not be a criminal anymore to you...but doesn't mean criminal life won't stop looking for me to bring me back to their side. Harley thinks I'm dead because of the rumor that victors spread about his experiment going wrong and as for Grundy he is still out on the search for me.

She walks pass him giving him the chance to grab a hold of her arm making her face him. He looks in to her pale green eyes as they bring back memories of the past making his heart pound

Night: ...you were always the one to fool people Pam...How do I know your telling the truth how do I know that this isn't just one of your tricks just to get me on your side

Her face gets serious and upset that he still had his doubts about her she was shaken up with rage that after all she said he questioned her

Ivy: tricks?…you think this is a trick? How could you think so low of me after all I've said. Do you want proof is that it

He nods with a firm jaw not knowing what will happen next as he tighten his fist for what ever happened next

Ivy: fine heres your proof

She grabs his face pulling his forcefully to hers and kisses him before he can get the chance to move out of her way. His eyes widen in shock but slowly close as he realizes that nothing is happening, he holds on to her hips pulling her closer as they ease into each other. She breaks away slowly still holding his face close to hers

Night: I knew it…I'm sorry but it's funny…No matter how many times you tried to kill me I always wanted to know how that felt like.

They both laughed under their breaths as they looked at each other once more. sudden they jump from a noise that came from outside her window, they stood still and quiet as he listened; night gave a sigh of relief and held her tight

Night: it's ok...it's bat-

Ivy: No!...he can't know I'm here... the word will get out and my cover will be blown

She pulls away and starts to panic as she steps away from the window as far as she could she grabbed his handed and pulled him close enough to whisper to him

Ivy: I would have never thought I would say this but... you have to help me...please

He chuckles and smirks nodding his head; he goes to her kissing her passionately one last time before he goes and whisper back to her holding her close

Night: get out of here as soon as you can...I'll try to find you again once the heat dies down

As he makes his way back to the window she slowly nods as he takes a step out the window. He quickly jumps out right before batman can peak through to see ivy

Batman: any luck?

Night: ...no

Bats: ok... who were you talking to in there?

They climbed to the next building and begin to walk away. Night turns around looking into the window and then looks back at him

Night: an old friend..


	3. Queen

It's was cold...the darkness began to close in on pam where ever she went. she walked down the side walk in her trench coat thinking about what Richard had told her "get out of here…ill find you as soon as I can"… but she wasn't sure she could trust his word. She made a quick turn in an alley hoping it would get her to the bus stop more quicker, gripping on to her suit case her heat started to pound as she began to worry but at this point she had nothing left to lose so a one way ticket to any where sounded ok to her.

Pam began to think on her new life in a new city but something was wrong, she felt it as chills were sent up her spine. She started to pick up the pace in her but before she knew it she was running, she was running as fast as she could, she ran...but she didn't know from what. She couldn't help it anymore she was in dead fear by then and yelled for help but it was too late whatever was following her grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back yanking her suit case and tossing it on the ground. She started throwing hits when suddenly a man voice appeared

Man: Hey lady! Knock it off

Pam woke up gasping for air she looked at the bus driver with confusion as he fixed his coat

Bus driver: the bus stops here if you want another drive you have to get on another bus

Pam: where...where is here?

She gets her stuff and he helps her off walking he to the front, they walk outside to see a city glowing with light and tall building surrounding them as people walked by just getting off of work.

Bus Driver: why starling city ma'ma

He handed her the rest of her bag and saw that she didn't know what to do from there; they began to talk for a bit and he did her a favor by lending her some money for a night in a hotel and called a cab. She thanked him as it arrived and quickly got in; she was a stranger to the new city but yet again she was a strange in Gotham too. When Pam got in she had told the cab driver to drive her to the nicest hotel there was, she would think that would be the last spot that Harley and the rest other the gang would look for her. The cab pulled up to a glorious white hotel building flowing with rich business people on the cell phones and rich young girl drunk off their asses; she got out and the bell boys rush to her side greeting her and handling her bag without her saying anything

Bellboy: are you new in town ma'am?

Pam: yes can you tell?

Bellboy: not at all a pretty young thing like you will fit right in

She gave him a warm smile because it had been awhile since anyone was being nice too Pam. She paid the cab driver and quickly tried to catch up with the bell boy with her things, the faster she checked in the better she thought as she ran up the stairs. With her head down looking at the cash she had left she ran into something hard soon come to realize that she ran into someone almost making her fall over but a quick hand caught her before she had.

Pam: Oh I'm so sorry I-

Pam stood paralyzed looking at a tall well dressed man smirking at her stealing every word from her mouth as he interprets her

Man: no no it's ok...I've should have seen where I was walking

Both gave each other an awkward laugh as he lets go of her hand and she runs her fingers through her hair. She bites her lip as he stares into her green eyes

Man: ummm...excuse me for staring but your eyes...their b-

An older man from a car called out to him holding the door open for him

Oliver! We have to get you home before the opening tonight!

Oliver: I'll be right there dig can't you see I'm talking to a beautiful woman.

Pam giggled and looked away trying hard not to blush at his smile

Oliver: sorry about that...umm what am I doing I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Oliver

he held his hand out as she smiled and put hers to follow

Pam: Pamela but you can call me Pam

Oliver: a beautiful name for a beautiful girl

She thought to herself "oh please like you haven't said that a million times before" He lifted her hand and kissed it making Pam blush, she bite her lip to hid her smile but couldn't hid the small laugh that escaped her "Pam what the hell was that?!" .the horn of the cab interrupted them as Oliver eyes rolled and waved ok to digs

Oliver: hey listen I have this club opening tonight it's called verdant...I was wondering if you'll like to stop by tonight...maybe we can have a drink or…two…I'm sure I would love it if you do

he slowly let go of her hand and began to walk away still watching her with his emerald eyes she felt like she had no choice but to nodded her head. She was speechless on what just had happened but smiled as he left; she looked into her hand and saw his small business card but the only thing she stood focus on was his name OLIVER QUEEN.


	4. verdant

"I would love it if you…" his voice… it played over and over in her head drowning out the sound of the bell boy trying to make conversation with Pam as they went up to her room. She said his name to herself not thinking she said it loud enough for the bell boy to hear

Bell boy: Oliver queen? You mean the richest bachelor in starling city? Strange man never tips

Pam: does he stay in the hotel?

Bell boy: stay? He owns it, I mean if my dad died and left me with millions of dollars buying every hotel wouldn't be my first choice to do. I even heard he's build a night club called v-

Pam: verdant yes I heard... I was invited to go tonight by him. But I wasn't so sure about going

Bell boy: well if you don't mind me saying ma'ma but being invited to a club by the owner especially Mr. Queen is a real honor. To that I say why not….well here you go room 208 phones in the front if you need anything

Pam: thank you… but there is something I need…where's the nearest clothing store?

As the moon raised over the city Pamela was getting ready to put her black heals on to match her dark green dress she picked out for tonight. She walked towards the restroom to get a last glace before heading out; her red curls fell over her shoulders as her eyes shinned in the light, her lips bright red as she smiled to her self

Pam: well well don't you clean up nicely

(You can say that again)

Pam was still, she looked around hearing a laugh surround the room growing louder in her ears she snapped back looking at the mirror to see something that she thought she'd never she again it was her…no not her…Poison ivy. Her reflection stood in her leaf leotard shaking her head in disappointment.

Ivy: Pamela darling what are you doing to herself look at you, you look…ill

Pam: you're not real, I got rid of you, your not here

Ivy laughed as she appeared closer pressing her hand against the mirror leaning in, for some reason Pam felt she had no choice but to mock he own reflection.

Ivy: you can't get rid of me Pam…you know why…because I am you!

With rage Pam and ivy screamed at each other as they reach over grabbing the curling iron and smashing the mirror. Just like that ivy… was gone; Pam was delirious laughing holding herself up by the door frame blood spilling down from her hand

Pam: no…your wrong…I'm nothing like you not anymore.

She washed the blood off her arm and wiped it off the door frame before she left. She grabbed an old black shirt and torn it to make a bandage around he hand as she made her way down the hall to the cab that was waiting for her down stairs. Still shaken up Pam arrived at the night club where people swarmed in and out laughing and having the time of their life's. She made her way in and forcing her way through the dancing crowd to the bar where she found seat next to a drunken couple making out without coming up for air, she rolled her eyes and ordered a drink and watched as people tried so desperately to keep up with music making her laugh.

Oliver: a lot more funny when you're the one watching it huh.

Pam jumped in her seat nearly spilling her drink; she turned to see Oliver in a black suit smiling at her with his famous crooked smile. She smiled back and nodded her head taking another sip as she tuned to face him giving him a full look at her

Oliver: wow Pamela you look stunning, green is really your color.

He held her chin up so he can gaze into her eyes; she blushed and said something back but the music was too loud she couldn't hear herself talk. He finally grabbed Pam by her bad hand which made her finch as he quickly let go, she than followed him to an upstairs room where the music was minable and they can finally talk

Oliver: sorry about that, did you hurt yourself here?

Pam: no no I had a little accident in my hotel room the mirror had a crack and one thing lead to another

Oliver: I see, I'm sorry to hear that but I don't see why a small cut should ruin the fun come I want to show you something.

He grabbed her other hand and lead her up to a room towards the roof making her go ahead of him, he followed and guided her by placing his hand on her hips giving Pam bumps as they reached the top. It was a skyline view over the city as they stood quite hearing nothing but their own steps getting close to the glass walls. The lights danced among themselves distracting Pam as Oliver quickly fetches a drink for them.

Pam: it's so beautiful…I could probably stare at this the whole night

Oliver: as can I

He smiled looking at her as he handed her a glass, the raised it up to eye level and stepped closer to her

Oliver: cheers… to new beings

The cling of the glasses made Pam laugh to herself as she took a sip not taking her eyes off of him. Oliver smiled and put his head down, he quickly recovered and cleared his throat and chuckled

Oliver: I'm sorry that's never happened before…I sudden urge to kiss you. Forgive me on coming on to strong but I just can't get over those eyes no wonder woman can't resist me.

Pam laughed as if it was some kind of joke "oh wow conceited much, it's like he's using me for a mirror." He grabbed her drink and his setting them aside and by surprise he pulled her by the waist and pulled her in closer to him leavening no room between them.

Oliver: has anyone told you that you are probably the most beautifulest woman to ever lay eyes on?

Pam: hmm how many times have you used that one before?

Oliver: many

Pam: how many times did it work?

Oliver: all but this one

They both smiled and laughed but quickly silence fell on them, with one hand he moves a strain of hair out of her face and gently placed his hand under her chin. Her heart was pounding as he stared at her getting closer but she couldn't help herself she was tapped…and she liked it

Oliver: those eyes…those lips…they probably killed a man before

"You have no idea" they leaned in closer to each other as they felt the warmth of their lips nearly touching.

Diggle: Oliver! We have –

The two jumped and let go of each other, Oliver looks at diggs with an annoyed looked as he fixed his suite.

Diggs: I'm sorry I didn't know you had company

Oliver: what is it

Diggs: um we got a call back from that order you place from out of the city and-

Oliver: couldn't this wait till later I was in the middle of something

Diggs: well I'm sure if you want this order now it can t wait

Pam: umm actually it's ok it is getting late and I should really be getting home

Oliver: I'm sorry I just really need to deal with this order.

Pam: its fine I understand, thank you for having me I had fun

Pam kisses Oliver on the cheek and walks towards the stairs where diggs was. He holds open the door and apologizes once more before she walks down. As he closes the door Oliver sighs in disappointment.

Oliver: what did he want now?

Diggs: he sent this from Gotham apparently some criminal has gone missing and vanished from the city. Her name is poison ivy, no pictures were sent due to legal documents but she couldn't be that hard to find due to her green skin. Oliver?...did you get any of that?

Oliver stood at the glass window looking down at the side walk as he caught a glimpse of Pam getting into a cab. Before getting in she looked up and blew a kiss towards the window and smiled; his heart stopped as he turned back to diggs.

Oliver: I need to have her

Diggs: Poison ivy?

Oliver: no… Pamela


	5. a vistor

News Reporter: In other news; the city of Gotham has sent out an alarming message that Gotham's arkham asylum has just experience a major break out. Most of the criminals were recovered in the city but some may yet be out there. GCPD tell citizens th-

The TV was cut off as Pam's hand let go of the remote in shock of what she just heard, she sits on the couch in her shorts and spaghetti strap letting her fears get the best of her "no…this can't happen…please tell me she didn't get out" she grabbed the remote and flipped it back on too hear anything else

News: so far GCPD has given us a list for people in Gotham to look out for; James Adam, rick mal, Harvey dent, Harley Quinn, Freddy ha-

The list went on but the only name she heard was ringing in her head "she got away…she's coming…" she turns her attention back to the TV before turning it off

News: to be safe keep your doors locked and stay by the phone because you do not know what these criminals are capable of.

Oliver: Crazy isn't

Pam jumps and screams as she throws the remote at the figure man standing by the door in jeans and black shirt. The remote hits Oliver in the head sending his head back hitting the wall behind him.

Pam: oh my god Oliver! What are you doing here!?

Pam runs to Oliver as he rubs his forehead and tries to smile off the pain. She lifts his head to see if there were any cuts left behind

Oliver: most people say hello but no not Pamela you get a remote to the face.

Pam: well most people knock but no not Queen he beaks in. its rising…Your gonna have a bump. Gosh Oliver I'm so sorry I'll get you so ice go sit down

He laughed as Pam walks over to the kitchen to get a rag and ice. He sits on the couch leaning his head back feeling where the bump was forming; he smiled just thinking about how Pam's first reaction was to grab a remote. She sits on her knees beside him holding the ice over the bump; he flinches as the cold ice touches his face

Pam: easy now, this should help the swelling and freeze the pain. Now you know better than to scared women with remotes.

She smiles as he opens his eyes to see her leaning over him, he feels her thumb stroking his forehead making him sink into the couch under her touch. She looked down from the ice to see Oliver staring right at her almost confused; smiling Pam slowly leans down and kisses his head and stays close to his face speaking softly to him

Pam: keep the ice on it should ok in a bit. Than you can go back to breaking into people's hotel rooms

Oliver: I have a master key...I own this hotel. I didn't mean to scare you I just…needed to see you, at the club I felt bad about getting interpreted before we…well got to know each other

Pam raises her eyebrow making Oliver feel embarrassed. She leans in closer and smiles as he clears his throat and looks away, she reaches for his chin making him look back towards her. He stared memorized by her

Pam: oh I see what you are saying you mean getting to know each other…personally like talking or maybe even ki-

Before she could even finish Oliver grabbed her face pulling it down to meet his and kisses her ardently. Her heart race...His hand slid down from her back down to her butt making her move closer, their short quick breaths in between the kiss sent chills down Oliver's back making him want her even more. He loved the way she felt in his arm he loved the way she moved with every kiss he gave her, He couldn't stand it any longer. He reached up for the ice tossing it on the floor as he grabbed her leg swinging it over to the other side making her straddle on top of him, he held on to her hips as she slowly moved against him. Their breaths became heavier most a moan as Oliver began to bite Pam's lip and slowly making his way down, his name slipped out of her mouth as he began to kiss her neck moving slowly and gently towards her lips once more. Oliver squeezes Pam's thighs thrusting once into her, before losing his mind he looked at her and shook his head in disbelief

Oliver: what do you do to me Pam…

Pam smiled and slowly started to calm things down; she kissed Oliver deeply taking his hands of her hips and into her hands. As she pulled away Oliver opened his eyes to see Pam glowing red making him smile; she looked down to realize what just happened and where she was sitting.

Oliver: I…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I guess that remote did more than leave a bump

Pam: maybe…but I'm not complaining.

Oliver smiles as she kisses him again; she suddenly feels vibrating coming from his pant pocket making her laugh as she continues.

Pam: that better be a phone in your pocket Oliver Queen

He sighs as he stops and pulls out his black phone to the number on the screen came from Roy. He cleared his throat before answering making Pam giggle.

Oliver: what is it?

Roy: we got company, little bird told me that there's a bird flying around the city says he's in all black with a pretty blue logo in front beating up thugs in the alley ways trying to get information on a certain color arrow. Got any ideas who it is?

Oliver: no clue

Roy: well he's close by if you want to give him a friendly greeting tell arrow to met me by the coffee shop in downtown.

Oliver: ok

He stares at his phone as he hangs up and looks back at Pam with a stern look. Pam sighs and gets off of his lap picking up the ice from the floor.

Oliver: I'm sorry I just-

Pam: got to deal with something. Yea I get it…thanks for stopping by Oliver

Pam goes to the kitchen and tosses the rag in the sink as Oliver gets up and walks towards her. He pin her down to the counter and kisses her neck

Oliver: I'm sorry I keep running out on you… especially a time like this but it's… complicated.

Pam says nothing ringing out the rag from the ice as Oliver kisses her head and walks towards the door. She walks the opposite way picking up the rest of the ice as she hears the door close. Looking up she sees that he left; she throws her ice cubes into the kitchen picks up the remote and grips it tight in her hands

Pam: whatever it was Oliver I hope it was really important.


	6. Shoot Out

It was getting late as the sky started to set with the morning sun giving Nightwing a small window to continue his search. He climbed on top of a building behind the alleys to get on higher grounds, he figured the higher he was the better the view is. "I Know she's here she has to be she couldn't has gotten far". Nightwing took out some binoculars to scan in the windows of the hotel across from him

Roy: you know peeping toms get arrested around here

Nightwing smirked setting his binoculars down as his head turn to face Roy pointing an arrow at his head; Nightwing stood up slowly with his hands up and quickly grabbing his escrima sticks snapping the arrow as it flew towards him.

Nightwing: so much for a warm welcome is this how you greet all your new comers?

Roy: only the ones in black leotards

Nightwing smiles and charges towards Roy putting his escrima sticks together making a staff. Roy begins to throw arrows left in right backing up as Night snaps them speeding up as he got closer. Nightwing jumps up and rises his staff ready to slam down on Roy but was stop by an arrow wrapping his staff and hands to a TV antenna.

Oliver: Enough!

Roy: what are you doing I had him!

Oliver: it doesn't matter

Oliver walks over to Nightwing who is struggling his way to get free, with a swift movement Oliver cut him loose. Night puts his weapons away and glares towards Roy while putting his hand out towards Oliver.

Nightwing: you must be Oliver Queen, Richard G-

Olive: Grayson…Bruce's boy this is Roy harp-

Nightwing: Harper yes I know…we met and not anymore

Oliver: what brings you starling city?

Roy comes forward to make peace with Richard as they shake hands. Richard takes out a warrant for poison ivy and hands it to Oliver.

Richard: Poison ivy, she been missing for weeks and we think she might be here but I haven't had much luck it's hard looking for people in a new city

Oliver: I've heard…there's no picture you think that might be the reason that's holding your search back.

Richard: I know most of the files were destroyed when the prisoners broke out no one knows how but lucky ivy has an unforgettable face.

Oliver: well does she has any friends in the city that she might run to, maybe we should go pay them a visit.

Oliver looks at Roy and nods as Nightwing snatches the paper out of his hands "I can't let them find her before me".

Nightwing: Yes there is but sorry guys it's my case not yours I just needed to know if you heard anything maybe make this case a bit easier…and plus you guys had your chance to look.

Oliver: If she has family or a friend here we can help you track her down. She's in our city it's our case as well.

Nightwing: Alright…her name is Pamela Isley…their practically sisters and knowing ivy she will be the first one to run too.

Oliver heart dropped as he heard Pam's name slip out of his mouth. Richard saw the trouble in Oliver's eyes and knew he had a clue where she was

Nightwing: You heard of her?

Oliver: yes…I do, she checked into one of my hotels two days ago I bumped into her on the way out but that's all I know…Roy get your things we're gonna pay a visit

Nightwing: Wait! You can't just tell me you know where she is and than just leave this is my case! Plus…I….Don't have anywhere to stay this is the only thing keeping me busy.

Oliver: Our! Case…listen stop by my house later and well discuss more about what we found out.

Richard: Oliver!

Oliver walked away as Roy followed leavening Richard on the roof by himself "shit! Richard you're so stupid" he paces thinking about what to do but there was nothing all he could do was wait for Oliver to get back to him. At the hotel; Oliver and Roy stood at the door of room 208; the lights were out of the giving them an easy way to roam around

Felicity: you only got 20 minutes to get out of there before the lights go back on

Oliver: got it

Oliver nods towards Roy as they walked in the quite room. Pam laid on the couch still and fast asleep as Roy stepped closer to her to make sure she was out. The time to strike was now Roy reached over to grabs Pam's shoulder but was reflected by Pam snapping up and flipped the table on them. She quickly reached for an arrow on Roy's waist and held the point to his neck. Oliver pulled out an arrow and aimed it at her trying to get Roy out of the shot "you can't shoot her Oliver but you can't let him hurt him"

Pam: who are you!?... Who sent you!?...

Oliver: Pamela Isley you have information on a certain criminal that has gone missing.

Roy: arrow shot her

Pam: shut up! I don't know what you're talking about

Oliver: poison ivy. Where is she!

Pam: I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!

Roy: Arrow!

Olive: Pamela tell me where she is!

Pam: I don't know! I don't know who she is!

Pam tightens up the grip on Roy pushing the tip of the arrow closer to his neck. Oliver pulls back on his arrow making the room tenses up; Roy feels the arrow digging into his skin as he feels a small line of blood coming from his neck.

Roy: if you don't take her out I will do it now!

Oliver jaw tightens up "He'll kill her Oliver…Shoot her!". Pam shakes in fear as she watches Oliver; a tear run down her face as she months please and grips the arrow between her hands. At the chance of pleading Roy instantly flips Pam around holding her arms behind her back

Oliver: Speedy no!

Roy grabs Pam's hand holding the arrow but before he cut Pam's neck Oliver shot the arrow into her shoulder. Roy laid Pam on the couch as she fell into his arms; Pam screamed in pain as she held her shoulder close to her hoping the intruders will help but before she knew it they were gone. Outside of the hotel Oliver and Roy stood cross they way watching the hotel

Oliver: Felicity we need an abundance at the western high hotel room 208 and quick

Roy: your calling for help she almost killed me!?

Oliver grabbed Roy by the strap of his arrow case and yanked him up to his face, he pulled his hood down and shoved his finger in Roy's chest

Oliver: If you ever tell me to shoot another person again an arrow will be going through your head got it! I know what I'm doing!

He pushed Roy out of his way and walked into an alley disappearing. Roy wiped the dry blood off his neck and followed behind Oliver back to the lab.


	7. Found

The room was bright; the sun lighted filled the atmosphere with a sentimental glow while nurses walked in and out of Pamela's room. Well rested Pam slowly opened her eyes confused at where she was, she looked over to her right to see a young sweet nurse smiling down at her as she cleaned out her wound. Pam flinched while the nurse dabbed the gauze on her stitches

Nurse: Sorry I should have gave you a warning

Pam: no no its fine I've gone through worst pain than that

Pam gave her a friendly smirk and thanked her as she walked out. Pam sat up moving around the pain and hastily flipped on the TV to hear if the police had any idea who the intruder was. They came to talk about a vigilante who roamed the city but still had no lead on who he was or why he selected the victim as a target. A knock on the door startled Pam as the young nurse peeked her head through

Nurse: Ms. Isley an Oliver Queen is here to see you, would you like me to send him in?

Pam: umm…yes of course send him in

The nurse smiles and disappears as Oliver steps in the room in a gray suit holding flowers. Pam smiles at him as he handed her the flowers but he himself was a little unease; he brought up a chair and sat close to her

Pam: Oliver their beautiful…thank you

Oliver: how are you?...I would have came here sooner bu-

Pam: Oliver… its fine, I Would live with myself if anything had happen to you

Oliver grabs Pam's hand handled it up to him lips; he closed his eyes and sighed as his jaw clenched up. She lifts her hand that he held sliding it under his chin and stared into his emerald eyes giving him comfort that everything was ok; he smirked and swiftly stood up and kissed her. The nurse walked in with some release forms but jumped up to see what she walked into: Oliver smiled and clears his throat

Nurse: I'm sorry I should have knocked. I just came to give you these; looks like you're all cleared to go

Oliver: Doctor?

Oliver eyebrow raised as the nurse hands Pam the papers and walks out. She shakes her head and smiles pointing the end of the pen at him

Pam: Questions later right now I've got bigger problems

Oliver: fair enough I'll just wait we go back to the hotel and whatever the problem is I'm sure why can fix it

Pam: the problem… your hotel they…kicked me out due to all the violence I brought and thanks to this pleasant visit I have no more money to stay at another hotel

She sighed signing her name to the bill of the hospital as Oliver smiles putting his hands in his pocket. She looks at him seeing the mischievous look on his face. She than realizes what he was think and started to shake her head.

Pam: no Oliver no, I can't

Oliver: oh come on it's the least I can do after MY hotel kicked you out

Pam: Oliver I am not staying at your house

Oliver: please Pam, my mother is away on a business trip my sister practically lives with her boyfriend the house is open...let me help at least until you get enough to get on your feet

Pam stops and thinks to herself about how this could go wrong. "Harley can find me…and if she does Oliver will get hurt…Pam you have nowhere else to go take the offer and plus its OLIVER QUEEN". She looks back over to him and by now he's pouting trying to hold his grin back; she sighs in defeat

Pam: Fine! But only until I get back on my feet

Oliver: deal, I'll send Diggle for your things and you… will get your own personal tour of the Queens residence.

~Later On~

The tires of the black escalade rolls over the gravel of the queen mansion as it pulls up to the front of the house. The car comes to a stop and Oliver quickly hops out to open the side door for Pam while Diggle gets her things from the trunk; Pamela eyes widen looking at the mansion, she takes in all the beauty of the house as they make their way towards the door. Oliver opens the large wooden door and offers his hand insist Pam goes in first; she's amazed with every step she take and is left with no words.

Pam: your house…its

Oliver: big?

Pam: well yea

Oliver lets out a small laugh and thanks Diggle letting him know that is all; as Diggle leaves Oliver makes his way towards Pam wrapping his arms around her waist. He inhales her sweet scent and lets out a soft sigh making her giggle as she turns to face him carefully wrapping her arms around his neck

Oliver: I'm absolutely dumbfounded by you Ms. Pamela…and no matter what happens you'll be safe here

Pam: as goes for you Mr. Queen…thank you…for everything

Oliver smirks and kisses Pam holding her tightly close to him. He begins pushing her back towards the living room as she starts to smile in between their kiss; they make it to the door frame of the living room when there is an unexpected knock at the door. Oliver groans kissing Pam one last time

Oliver: even in my own house I can't have you too myself

Pam grins as Oliver heads for the door; he opens the door to find Richard standing in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and a black shirt. Oliver face dropped holding the door at his side giving Richard no excess to glimpse inside

Oliver: what are you doing here?

Richard: what do you mean what am I doing here? You invited me to stay remember?

Oliver closes his eyes tightly leaning his head back remembering the offer he had gave to Richard up on the roof top. Oliver rubbed his face and covered his eyes forcing blowing air out his mouth; Richard stood waiting for Oliver to let him in

Richard: we had a deal Queen

Oliver: yes I know…for how long?

Richard: just until I see if Ivy is in your city or not.

Oliver gradually steps aside letting the door swig open as Richards steps in putting his things down by Pam's. He raises his eye brow and was about to ask if he company when Pam turns the corner hugging the wall

Pam: so who was it thi-

Pam and Richard froze; Pam's heart stopped as Richard stood by Oliver side gazing at her. Oliver walked over to Pam while Richard follows still not taking her eyes off her, her head was swimming with thoughts but all she could think over and over was "he found me". The two faced each other while Oliver introduced them

Oliver: Pamela this is my friend Richard Grayson. Grayson Pamela

Pam: charmed

Richard smiled shaking her hand; the two jumped at the sound of Oliver's phone going off as he excuses himself away while the two separate from one other. Oliver shuts his phone and grabs his keys off the table

Oliver: there's a problem at the office I have to take care of please make yourselves at home I won't be gone for too long.

Oliver walks towards Pam wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer and whispers in her ear as Richard watches from a distance

Oliver: this has become a habit but I promise when I get back I'm all yours. My rooms upstairs to the left you can put your things in there

Pam smiles quickly as Oliver kiss her forehead; he turned to Richard given him handshake before leavening the two alone. The door close as silence filled the room; Richard strides over to Pam making her breath short with each step, they stand face to face as his hand touches her face bracing it up to met his blue eyes and the other wraps around her pulling her in.

Richard: Ivy…I finally found you…

Richard puts both hands around her as she tosses her arms around his neck; he squeezes tightly almost taking the breath out of her. She inhales and takes in his embrace gripping his jacket and softly speaks into his ear

Pam: I guess my birdie doesn't know when to give up…


End file.
